


After Hours

by Psistriker



Category: American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psistriker/pseuds/Psistriker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Jeremy is a librarian.  One night his favorite patron comes looking for help and it takes a turn for a better</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This is all venitinmentem’s fault. It started when she posted this picture of JFR over on LiveJournal as part of the weekly pic fic challenge. All I was able to come up with for the challenge was the opening, but a few of the ladies talked me into turning it into a longer piece. Thanks as always to awesome beta pnish for fixing my lousy typos and making sure I make sense. ;) Any other mistakes are mine and mine alone.

She had come in to the library at closing, desperate for his help with a research project. Her job depended on it she said, practically in tears.

He'd seen her before, of course. She came in all the time for work as well as for fun, looking for something to read. They talked and laughed, all while he tried to work up the courage to ask her out. He failed every time.

He let her stay after closing, wanting to help, maybe even impress her, spending whatever time with her he could. Once he had locked up, he took her into the stacks to find what she needed.

When he found the shelf he was looking for, they reached for a book at the same time, their fingers accidentally brushing against each other. She turned to him, a slight smile on her face and a lock of hair in her eyes. He couldn't help himself, gently brushing the hair from her face before leaning in for a kiss.

Coming to his senses, he broke off the kiss first, guilt and embarrassment clear in his eyes. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have."

She silenced him by reaching for his glasses, removing and gently placing them on the shelf beside her. Grabbing his jacket lapels, she pulled him in for another kiss.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the first time we met,” she admitted. “I just didn’t think you were interested.”

“More than interested, just shy,” he explained. “Catherine, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. Not to mention smart, funny, everything I’ve ever wanted. I just thought there was no way a woman like you would give a guy like me a second thought.”

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she ran her fingers through his hair. “Silly Jeremy,” she laughed softly. “I think I need to send my boss a gift basket. This project may be giving me an ulcer, but it’s worth it if it finally got you to make a move.”

He pulled her in for another kiss, holding her tight. She eagerly opened her mouth to his tongue as his hands roamed her back and down her body.

“I have a fantasy about you, you know,” he whispered against her mouth. “May I share it with you?”

“Please.”

He reluctantly let go of her, taking her hand in his. He led her to one of the library tables, nudging a chair out of the way. “You come into the library,” he began.

“What am I wearing?” she asked.

“It’s after work, so you’re dressed in a black pencil skirt and an emerald green blouse,” he answered.

She reached up, playing with the collar of her blouse with the hand that wasn’t entwined in his. “Like this?”

He grinned, seeing she was catching on. “Exactly like that,” he replied. “You sit on one of the tables, waiting for me.”

Sitting on the edge of the table, she crossed her legs so the hem of her skirt just brushed the top of her thigh high stockings. “Then what do you do?”

“I see you, come over, and do this.” He tangled his long fingers in her long red hair, pulled her head back, and kissed her for all he was worth.

He ran his other hand up her exposed thigh. She moaned into his mouth, pressing her body against him. She moved to unbuckle his belt but he stopped her.

“My fantasy, remember?” he teased, fingering her blouse. “Now you undress for me.”

She slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing a lacy green bra underneath. She dropped the blouse onto the table behind her before reaching around to unzip her skirt. He helped her take it off, exposing her matching panties.

“Does this fit your fantasy?” she asked.

“It’s better than I ever dreamed,” he answered.

She placed her arms around his neck again, pulling him close. She kissed her way along his jawline, his goatee rough against her skin. Then she took his ear in her teeth, gently nibbling and sucking on his earlobe.

He slipped his hand between her legs, massaging her inner thighs. She gasped as his fingers brushed against her pussy, her panties already soaked for him. Emboldened, he began fingering her through the silk.

“Jeremy, please,” she begged.

He pushed the fabric aside and slid one of his long, knobby fingers into her. Her gasp turned into a moan as he added a second and then a third finger while his thumb circled her clitoris.

With his other hand, he undid the front clasp on her bra. He placed his lips to one nipple while his fingers found the other. Using his teeth, tongue, and fingers to tease her nipples hard while his other hand worked inside her.

She grabbed his hair as she rode his hand, crying out his name. He brought her to climax with ease, reading her body like his favorite book.

He kissed her gently as he removed his hand. “My beautiful Catherine,” he whispered softly in her ear.

With a wicked grin, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips. She slowly took his index finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the offending digit. She repeated the process with each finger, staring deep into his eyes as she licked him clean.

He’d been growing hard from the moment they first kissed. Her current actions were not helping matters either. “You are an evil, wicked woman,” he growled.

“Are you going to punish me, Mr. Renner?” she teased. “I have been making an awful lot of noise in the library.”

“True,” he agreed. “I think we need to find something else to do with that mouth.” He grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. He quickly removed her bra, discarding it on the table beside her blouse. “First though, I think you need to be punished.” Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand, he bent her over the table, and smacked her firm ass with his free hand.

The sting of the slap made her jump and she gasped despite herself.

He hesitated for a moment, making sure she was okay, and at her slight nod he spanked her again. Once her buttocks were good and red, he pulled her back up and led her into the stacks.

He led her to a secluded nook were patrons could sit and read their books. He grabbed a cushion from one of the chairs and threw it on the floor in front of him. “On your knees,” he commanded.

“With pleasure, Mr. Renner.” She knelt in front of him, making sure he was watching as she undid his belt. She pulled down his pants and boxers, exposing his rather impressive cock.

She kissed the tip, licking away a small drop of pre-cum before taking him into her mouth. She looked up at him, eyes meeting, as she worked her magic.

His cock was thick and veiny and it took her a moment to adjust to its girth. She took him fully in to her mouth, one hand massaging his balls while her tongue swirled around him.

His breathing grew ragged as he bit his bottom lip, determined not to make a sound. It wasn’t easy. The sight of her, the woman he’d wanted for so long, keeling before him was threatening to send him screaming over the edge.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hair, trying to pull her away. “Catherine, stop,” he panted.

Concerned, she released him and dropped her hand. “Did I do something wrong?”

He helped her to her feet, kissing her. “No, you were tremendous,” he assured her. “But this isn’t right, it’s not what I wanted for our first time. I want to make love to you, not play some silly game.”

She smiled as she kissed him again. “My silly Jeremy,” she laughed, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Come with me, I have an idea.”

He carefully pulled up his pants before taking her hand.

She pulled him deeper into the stacks until they reached the folklore section. “Do you remember?”

“How could I forget?” he replied, his smile growing wider. “This is where we first met and I dazzled you with my extensive knowledge of witches.”

She slipped her hands into his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. “I have a fantasy too,” she said. “I want you to take me right here.”

He ran his hand down the side of her face. “It would be my genuine pleasure, Ms. Powell,” he said, going in for a kiss.

He undressed quickly, only stoping long enough to remove the condom from his wallet. He helped her remove her panties, leaving her with nothing on but her stockings and black heels.

Gently taking the condom from him, she opened the foil packet with her teeth. She eased the rubber onto him, gently pumping him back into full erectness while she did.

He made sure her back was against the wall before lifting her up in his surprisingly muscular arms. She guided him into position and he entered her with a sharp snap of his hips.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he thrusted up into her. Their lips and tongues met as they swallowed their sounds of pleasure with kiss after kiss.

He tried to take his time, drawing it out as long as possible. He had dreamed of this, jacked off to the thought of her naked body so many times he’d lost count. Now she was here, with him inside her, and he never wanted it to end.

She dug her nails into his back, wrapping her legs around him as she pulled him as close as possible. She breathed in the smell of him - a mix of soap, old books, leather and cigarette smoke. She had always loved that smell and now it made her feel desired, wanted, and (dare she say it?) loved.

Slipping one hand down between them, she fingered her clit. “God, Jeremy, I’m so close,” she moaned.

He sped up, thrusting faster and harder. He adjusted his hold on her, giving him a better angle. Before long, she shuddered around him, calling out his name as her orgasm wracked her body. He followed shortly behind, emptying himself into her with one final thrust.

Once her feet were back on the ground, he buried his head in her neck. “I’m sorry, Catherine. I’m so, so sorry,” he whispered.

“Whatever for?” she asked.

He looked up, meeting her eyes. “For being an idiot,” he answered. “For wasting so much time. For not saying something sooner. For making you think I didn’t want you, didn’t need you. I’m such a fool, Catherine.”

She smiled at him, nothing but love in her eyes. “My silly Jeremy,” she laughed. “I’m just as much to blame as you are. I could have asked you out myself. But if you feel that bad, I know just how you can make it up to me.”

“Oh?”

She kissed the tip of his nose. “You can make me breakfast tomorrow.”

His face lit up as he leaned in for a kiss. 


End file.
